


Extra Sessions

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a training session initiated by a group of Wrothians, Irina and Elma are left alone at the quarters.





	Extra Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Please avoid reading this until you've finished Chapter 12 of the game.

Convinced to be victorious time time, Irina relaxed as she watched Elma fall over. She blinked and the split-second she let her guard down was more than enough for her opponent to grab hold of her wrist and force her to tumble alongside her.

“Damn it.” Annoyed by her mistake she punched the mat, frustration getting the better of her. “I was certain I got you this time.”

Countless tries with the same outcome. For hours they had done nothing but test their close-combat knowledge and skills. The proposal for joined training had been made by a group of wrothian women, who proclaimed to be very interested in the techniques invented and used by humanity. 

While not entirely useful when dealing with hostile wildlife and alien factions such as the Ganglion formations that still remained on Mira, she had been eager to try herself and even Elma seemed excited about the prospect. The idea had quickly been approved by Nagi and so they got allowance to invite the Wrothians into Elma's private quarters. 

The upcoming training session had kept them busy the whole day. First they cleared the space that made up her 'living room' and then they went to borrow more mats from different residents as Elma's quarter only came equipped with enough for herself and maybe one partner.

They trained in pairs, switching up every thirty minutes until it was close to midnight and everyone decided to call it a day; the wrothian group not leaving without mentioning how much energy they had still left.

Shortly after they left, however, she asked Elma for one more private session as she could not be satisfied without grounding her at least once. Her struggle continued for the better part of the next hour until she blew her best chance in a moment of weakness.

When she opened her eyes she gazed directly into a pair of deep purple and suddenly became very aware of her position. She landed directly on top of the other woman, their bodies pressed together chest to calf. 

“Sorry”, she mumbled, but as she attempted move herself, a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her right in her tracks. Her gaze went back to Elma, whose shimmering lavender hair sprawled up beneath her, all over the the mats and to the ground. At some point during their last match the ties holding it in place must have loosened. Only then Irina was struck by the way the alien woman looked at her. 

Her pupils had darkened ever so slightly and the faintest shade of color was visible on her face.  
“Don't”, she simply said; her voice low.

The soldier didn't have to think twice before she ducked in and claimed her lips.  
It was rare for Elma to be this insistent and over the course of their still young relationship it became clear that Irina was the more physical person of the two.

Her hands drew over the pale skin, fingers on the right intertwining with Elma's, pinning her hand above her head, while palming her breast through the wrapped fabric with her left. A moan muffled by their kiss, she lifted her torso, pushing ever so slightly against Irina's hand.

She broke the kiss, toying with the cloth. “Should I take this off?” A quick nod and she was pushed into a sitting position, quickly followed by the other woman who proceeded to stick herself close to her. Through the embrace Irina searched for a way to take of the piece of fabric.

It turned out to be more difficult than she had imagined. Unlike a bra, which she learned to easily unlock from practically any position, she had to peel back each layer of the wrapping while being cautious of the twists and folds. 

By the time she managed to reach back around her girlfriend for the second time she cursed the fact that Elma's curiosity wouldn't allow her to deny the offer to try these things themselves.

“You now it struck me as odd that you'd accept the offer on these things out of curiousity. You told me about your work outside military duty before and that included some time in Japan”, she noted while working on the binding and, after a moment of hesitation, added “Unless my memory fails me.” 

“No, you're correct. I was there for about eighteen months working with Sakuraba Industries on research and development of advanced Skell models. However, during that time instead of actually doing things for myself I spent a lot of my spare time to read, learning about the local culture. It never even occured to me ...” She paused. "... to participate in anything"

During her response her tone had turned increasingly somber and Irina found herself regretting to have brought up the subject at all. Meanwhile, she finished to undo the last layer of cloth on Elma and began working on her own . Elma's left hand crept down her body, settled on her waist.

Finally, she managed to remove the final layer and tossed the cloth aside.. She didn't waste time with an answer and pressed their lips together, building up the heat once again. 

The sensation of their breasts pressed together threatened to overwhelm her every time. Feeling the rapid heartbeat against her skin she closed her eyes, throwing herself further into the embrace, tongue brushing against her girlfriend's teeth. Instantly Elma made room, whilst pushing deeper into the kiss herself. 

When she opened her eyes again, withdrawing from the kiss, the older woman's arousal was even more noticeable. Her pupils had turned into pools of dark purple, her checks were flushed, she was covered in sweat and her breathing was erratic. 

She opened her mouth as if to say something and Irina immediately understood. She closed in again, firmly pushing the woman by the shoulder to lie on the mattress. They kissed again, fast and hard and she slowly made her way down.

On her way, she showered Elma's jawline, her neck, all the way to the space between her breasts with a series of kisses. There, she allowed herself to take a moment, pressing her lips tightly to the skin, feeling the violent beat of her heart, while taking in her scent.

Before too long, she's moving again, continuing the trail of kisses up the mount of her right breast, before she closed her lips around the peak, sucking gently. Her girlfriend arched into the touch, moaning louder.

She continued on, down her chest, running her tongue over and around the belly button and further still, to the edge of her shorts. With a glance, she told Elma to lift up her hips to remove both the shorts as well as the underwear with a swift movement and used the opportunity to fully undress as well herself.

She shuffled back again, between readily spread legs, her hair brushing against the soft of her lover's stomach, resulting in trembling muscles and another soft gasp.  
Their eyes met one more time before she moved on, ready to please.

With her hands planted on her thighs, she tilted her head, taking another deep breath. Elma's scent filled her nostrils as she pushed closer to run her tongue over the hot flesh.

That first broad stroke is met with a strangled moan. She couldn't help but smile to herself in between caresses, savouring every weak squeeze of her thighs. Every faint movement of her hips. 

She felt hands coming to play with the short hair, as she worked her tongue a little bit harder, rougher and deeper with each passing. Soon, her girlfriend's body shook and cried out; hips jerking as she dug deeper into the strands of blonde hair.

As the motions of her tongue slowly came to a hold and she began to move away, Elma pulled on her hair, provoking a pained gasp from the soldier.

“Not yet, keep going”, she breathed.  
Surprised, Irina looked up to meet her eyes, only to find them closed, her girlfriend's face turned to the side.

Still, she followed her request, diving back in. She ran her tongue through the slick folds, over her clit. This was met with another jerked movement. In response she moved her hands, away from her thighs. One went up to cup her breast, the other down.

She ran her fingers through the wetness, before pushing a first and soon a second inside, pumping them fast in movements complementary with her tongue.

The fingers in her hair tightened as Elma cried out and tensed, followed by a violent spasm.  
For a few seconds it seemed like she was unable to breathe before she relaxed gradually; grip her hair loosening as she took in large puffs of air and slowly relaxed. She then looked down, straight into Irina's eyes.

Sitting back up, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, as watching her come had suddenly made herself very aware of her own arousal and the fluids pouring down her thighs.

Shifting forward, she grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders to force her upright and crushed their mouths together. She understood without her even uttering a single word. She wraps her legs around her lover, kissing her neck lazily.

Irina felt fingers brush against the insight of her thigh and her breath hitched as the digits drew closer and closer to her center. 

Without warning, Elma pushed two fingers inside her, moving them at a vigorous pace; not giving her a chance to anticipate the sensations. She's breathing heavily as the fingers pump inside her; moving faster and rougher with each second. The sounds escaping her, much higher than usual and a little desperate, as she hated to admit to herself, must sound absurd.

Her girlfriend however didn't seem to mind as the noises seemed to encourage her and soon a third finger found its way inside her, joining the rhythm. It was all it took for her to come. Irina collapsed, barely keeping her head from hitting the rough surface of the mat with her forearms as Elma assisted her in riding out her orgasm.

The digits inside her came to a halt, before pulling out. Droplets of her sweat hit the mattress as well as Elma's face. She's unable to breath, her lungs scorching as she rolled off her girlfriend in a shaky movement. 

“Loved it”, she muttered when the burning feeling finally subsided. She turned her head to the right to see Elma, now resting on her side as she licked her fingers, who graced her with a smile in return.

All of a sudden the distance between them, albeit short, felt like it might as well cover the distance between Mira and their former home. She shuffled towards her girlfriend and Elma complied immediately, hands settling on her shoulder blades as they edge close together.

Head resting on her chest, Irina closed her eyes and relaxed. The strong, soothing beat of Elma's heart was sure to lull her into slumber. It didn't last long, though, as after a few minutes, she felt her girlfriend's weight shift, as she sat up.

She groaned, propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at her, confused.  
“What's wrong?”

She didn't receive an answer right away, as Elma slowly stood up and began to gather their clothing before she disappeared from her vision for a few moments.  
“You may have forgotten about it due to our activities”, she explained upon returning, her tone much more serious, ”but we're still on duty to clean this place up.”

Dumbfounded she stared at her the hand her girlfriend offered.  
“Ugh, you're right.”

She grabbed on and with a little effort on Elma's part, was back on her feet in no time. It was then that she realized just how much training and sex had exhausted her. 

Looking around, she felt like groaning again. They would have to take all the mats and at least move them to either side of the room, before they could rearrange the furniture and potted plants. Of course the mats would keep them busy the next morning as well, since it was well past midnight and showing up at every single quarter to return them was not an option at this time.

Elma tapped her on the shoulder, offering her shirts, jean shorts as well as a pair of socks of her own wardrobe. She was already fully dressed again, in a red tank top and long jeans.  
“I figured you might have forgotten about spare clothes after running around the quarters all afternoon.”  
“Thanks.”

The clothes, especially the shirt were a bit too wide for her as Elma was the bigger woman, but it would do for what remained of the night.

She heard the sound of the fridge closing and hurried over to the kitchen area, where a glass what she assumed to be iced tea was already waiting for her. She took a sip, surprised at the lack of sugar in the drink and hastily gulped down more of the freezing, dark liquid as her girlfriend was still filling hers up for the first time.

“We should probably do this again some time”, she noted, more to herself than Elma as she sat down in front of the dinner still sipping at the glass.

Elma sat down beside her, looking straight into her eyes.  
“We should? Just which part do you have in mind?”, she teased, leaning in close.  
“All of it but ...”, she answered, tilting her head. She prolonged her response by emptying her glass. “... especially our private session. As of now your performance remains unmatched by anyone, but I sure as hell am going to try again.”  
With that, she placed her hand on Elma's shoulder and leaned in for a soft, unbelievably sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload with some minor adjustments. Feedback is very much appreciated since this is basically just practice for something I've rarely done before: writing an english language fanfiction and smut. Thank you for reading.


End file.
